I'm Back
by Silvery Moonfruit
Summary: Kaiba searches for an impostor that he believes has taken over his life. What Kaiba doesn't know is this person is someone close to him. Will Kaiba find out who this person really is? One-shot.


I finally get the chance to start this one-shot songfic I've been thinking of writing for a while. The song is called I'm Back, which came from the Music To Duel By CD I have. This one-shot is in Kaiba's point of view. Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song.

* * *

I'm Back 

_Disappear  
__Outta here  
__It was time to pay my dues  
__Never guessed, that you'd be dressed in my clothes and in  
__my shoes_

Ever since the KC Grand Prix, I've been struggling to keep my company in business and in good reputation. Mokuba and I traveled to America after Battle City in hopes of rebuilding KaibaCorp. The KC Grand Prix was a tournament I created for the sole purpose of helping my company. Being CEO is not an easy job, but I know KaibaCorp will rise again.

_You couldn't wait to move right in  
__If I were you, I'd be concerned  
__Ain't no way you're gonna win  
__Bet you didn't count on my return_

I have come back to Domino City to check things out in KaibaCorp, but recently strange happenings have corrupted the company. I found out someone had already brought KaibaCorp back to business. Who could have done this?

I rushed over to Yugi's home, even if he is the last person I would seek information from, in hopes of finding my answers. I took the limo to the shop in the rain as I arrived. Luckily Yugi was there, and his worthless friends, Tea, and Tristan were also there. I entered the Kame Game Shop, soaking wet as these fools were shocked by my arrival.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What has happened to my company?!" I demanded.

"You just came by here a few minutes ago," Tea answered, her eyes were filled with curiosity.

I realized that mutt Joey was not here. He was always with his friends. This seems unlike Wheeler to disappear, and what did Tea mean by I was here a few moments ago?

"I just came today," I replied. "Where is Joey? Doesn't he stick around you anymore?"

"Joey told us he had some errands to do." Tristan said.

Errands? Since when did that mutt have important things to do? Something's not right.

"Tell me, has this imposter done anything to my company?" I asked.

"You mean it wasn't you," Yugi pondered. "You came back from America a month ago, and KaibaCorp has gone back to business."

"Whatever is going on, that was not me!" I yelled. "Where has the imposter gone?!"

"All I heard was he was going to his hiding place where he disappeared during Duelist Kingdom." Tristan answered.

I hurried out of the Game Shop, and back into the rain. My white trench coat billowed as I ran, and I heard Yugi's calls, but I ignored him. I headed back to KaibaCorp, and took one of my limos. Fortunately one of my drivers were there, and I told him where to go.

_Thought you were so tough  
__You had all under control  
__Now enough is enough  
__I'm gonna take back what you stole  
__Give it up 'cause now I'm back!_

The rain continued to pour as I stared outside from the window. I've forgotten about Mokuba! All this searching for answers has made me forget that Mokuba was at the mansion. Maybe I need a vacation... Mokuba has been worried that I am working under stressful conditions, but my first objective is to find the imposter. I must confront him or else he'll take over my life!

_On my own  
__All alone  
__This ain't how the story ends  
__Now I see those close to me  
__They were just their weather friends_

Yugi and his friends were not much of help to me, but Joey. Why can't I get him off my mind? Something about him doesn't seem right. Why do I care anyway?

Joey lost to me at my Duel Tower, and he hasn't challenged me since. He did awaken the power of Helmos when the world was in jeopardy. I can still remember that his soul was taken when he lost to Mai, and then I lost my soul to Dartz. Yugi saved everyone from the Orichalcos God before our souls were sacrificed to it. After that incident, my company was beginning to fall so I set up the KC Grand Prix to ensure it was brought back to stability when Dartz took over.

"Mr Kaiba, we have arrived." The driver replied.

I opened the car door, and noticed lightning began to flash. The house stood by the cliff side as I walked towards it. Then I saw him.

_You suckin' everyone inside  
__The promises that move along  
__You may be topped off tonight  
__The bigger they come, the harder they fall_

How dare this person imitate me! He was exactly dressed as me! The same white trench coat waved as the imposter stood in front of the raging sea. What does he want from me?

"YOU!" I spat as lightning blazed.

The imposter kept his back towards me. Does he not hear me? Suddenly he vanished out of nowhere. Was this my mind playing tricks? I just about had enough of people toying with my mind! First Ishizu, then Yugi, now this imposter! I can't have him get the pleasure of turning me insane!

_Thought you were so tough  
__You had all under control  
__Now enough is enough  
__I'm gonna take back what you stole  
__Give it up 'cause now I'm back!_

"Do you really think you can stop me?!"

I turned around and saw the imposter standing behind me. How did he capture my voice perfectly? This doesn't make any sense!

"Your life is over!" the imposter declared.

"Who are you?!" I asked angrily.

His eyes were kept hidden from me in shadow. What is he hiding?

"Someone close," he answered. "Your time has come! I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

He held out a card as the white dragon appeared before him. Its roars echoed in the sky. This imposter has a Blue-Eyes, but only four were produced. I have the three and Yugi's grandfather had the fourth, which I tore in half.

I realized the imposter's card was also torn. Could it be that exact card I ripped? How did he obtain it?

"For someone who is shocked to see your own monster, doesn't even have a clue that this is the old man's card you tore when you defeated him and his heart!" the imposter yelled out. "Blue-Eyes, attack!"

The dragon obeyed as its White Lightning was aimed towards me. I didn't move, knowing that this is the fate I must accept. I know I may have done wrong in the past, but that's all behind me.

I remember the day when Mokuba and I were sent to the orphanage, and when Gozaburo Kaiba adopted us after I won that chess game. Our stepfather soon disappeared, and I took over KaibaCorp. I remember I spent over a million of dollars to make Death-T to have my revenge on Yugi, but I failed to defeat him.

Then came that day when I dueled Yugi and he summoned Exodia, winning the match, but it also took a part of myself. Yugi won Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and the KC Grand Prix because he had the support of his friends. All this time, I was fueled by hatred, anger, sorrow and vengeance, which led to my downfall in the end.

The Blue-Eyes' attack hit me as I felt so much pain. I was pushed to the edge of the cliff where I slipped and fell.

_Thought you were so tough  
__You had all under control  
__Now enough is enough  
__I'm gonna take back what you stole  
__Give it up 'cause now I'm back!_

I grasped onto a ledge and looked up to see the imposter. He was smiling! Is he happy that I'm about to face my demise? The Blue-Eyes was gone as I held on, never letting go.

The imposter revealed his eyes, and I couldn't believe what I saw. They were brown and resembled Joey's eyes. Could it be?

"You can't be!" I cried.

"I am, rich boy," Joey replied. "Your life belongs to me!"

I lost my grip as I plunged into the raging ocean. Joey smiled evilly as he whispered his last words.

"Your destiny awaits..."

I could feel myself trapped within the cold waters whilst the rain poured heavily. I was unable to swim up, and I felt like I needed to scream. I could no longer breath, and my body drifted deep below.

"Nisama!" Mokuba's voice echoed. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes as I noticed Mokuba sitting on my bed, looking worried. Was I dreaming?

"You scared me!" Mokuba whispered as he hugged me. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"We're still in America, right?" I asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't be working so hard, nisama." Mokuba advised. "We are in America, why?"

"Nothing,"

I realized it was near dawn and the full moon was setting. I stared out the window as I got up. I made sure no one was watching me, but it's just my imagination.

"Seto, "Mokuba replied. "Yugi called a few hours ago saying he, Tea, Tristan and Joey are flying to Egypt tomorrow."

Joey's name surprised me, but why did I have that dream? Maybe my past has come back to haunt me. Mokuba soon left as I went back to sleep. I knew Joey's final words would eventually foretell my future. My arrival back to Egypt.

* * *

There's my one-shot. Did anyone realize Seto was actually dreaming? Yes, this does somewhat introduce the Memory Saga before it begins, and the song gave me that idea. I always wondered if Seto would regret tormenting Joey, and instead Seto fell victim to his nightmares. Well, review! 


End file.
